Switching Sides
by Purple Pixie5
Summary: When Flash and Kid Flash's partnership breaks up, he goes solo like Red Arrow. It all seems like it was meant to happen and some say it was accidental but what if the break-up WAS what The Light wanted...
1. Prolougue

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Young Justice fic and the idea has been in my mind a while and I got my boost from 2 AMAZING stories that I read. It's a combination of the two but with my own twist in it. The two stories are:**

**The Fallback by Karategurl13**

**Going Rouge by eternal mist**

**If you haven't read those stories, I suggest you do because they are really great stories. The story will be set after before episode 25 and Red Arrow isn't a clone. Rocket and Zatanna are on the team. **

**Summary: **_When Kid Flash and Flash have an argument, it leads to Kid Flash going solo as a hero like Red Arrow/Speedy but the Light have other plans. Will the Team be able to rescue Kid Flash or is he lost forever…_

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Young Justice, the Flash Family would get the spotlight more often like the Bat Family._

Smoke came out from Central City bank and Captain Cold came up holding bags of money

"Almost too easy" Captain Cold snickered. Soon a blur of red and orange came speeding through and punched Captain Cold.

"Well, look who it is. Flash and Baby Flash!" Captain Cold said

"Can we just cut to the part where you surrender and the cops can lock you up? We have lives to get to, people!" Kid Flash said impatiently

"I agree with the kid on this one" Flash said while high-fiving Kid Flash. Soon Captain Cold switched on his freeze gun and started shooting ice while Flash and Kid Flash ran circles around him **(Like in episode 1). **However, Captain Cold managed to get the Flash but Flash just vibrated his molecules right out of it. Unfortunately he got Kid Flash. Since Kid Flash couldn't vibrate his molecules, Flash had to knock Cold out and wait for the Central City police department to take him to jail so that he could attend to Kid Flash. Flash vibrated his hand molecules and melted Kid Flash out, who was still shivering.

"Thanks" Kid Flash muttered.

"You're welcome Kid, do you want to go to Mount Justice, I'm sure Canary should be able to patch you up" Flash offered

"Sure and besides I could see the team" Kid Flash said

"Race you there!"

"You are so on!" With that the two speedsters ran off.

_Recognised Flash 04 Kid Flash B03_

_Fail: Artemis_

"Good Match" Robin said offering his hand to help her get up.

"Thanks" Artemis said taking his hand

"KF, you're here! I'm sorry I didn't notice you, I was busy training" Robin apologised

"It's cool, Rob" Kid Flash said

"Hey, is Canary here? Wally took a blast from Cold and I want to make sure he doesn't catch Hypothermia or something." Flash asked

"I'm already here Flash and come on Wally, we'll go to the infirmary" Canary said. Wally nodded and followed Canary. "Wait, Zatanna and Rocket, you two spar. Aqualad, you can choose the next two as you're team leader and Flash will watch you, don't do anything _stupid, _flash" Canary said glaring at him.

"No promises!" Black Canary rolled her eyes and led Wally to the infirmary.

Meanwhile back at the battle arena, Flash watch Zatanna and Artemis spar and watching them it led to something in his mind. _You know without all this training, Wally wouldn't be in the infirmary right now and even with this training, he still is suffering. Maybe he needs more time training._

"Flash, FLASH!" Canary shouted

"Oh what! Oh, it's only you Canary." Flash said

"If you're worried about Wally, he is fine and if you want to see him you can. Besides, they're strong kids Barry, they'll survive" Canary whispered quietly

"I hope, you're right, Canary" and with that Flash walked over to the infirmary.

-LINE BREAK-

Flash peered his head round the door.

"Hey kid, how are you doing?" Flash asked

"I'm feeling great, Uncle Barry, I'm still a bit cold but great!" Kid Flash said. Flash sighed

"Kid, I'm going to cut you from the team for a month." Flash said quietly.

"WHAT?! You can't do that!" Wally protested

"I know you don't like it and I was debating it in my head the whole time Canary's been with you but it's for the best. You barely survived cold with your training and without it… I wouldn't be taking to you right now" Flash whispered the last part.

"I did and I'm perfectly fine." Wally said in his defence.

"Sorry kid but my decisions final. If you can't survive Captain Cold, then maybe you're not exactly ready to fight the big league villains."

"I CAN survive Captain Cold and if this is your version of saying, I'm not as good as you, then you don't have to sugar-coat it" Wally huffed away in anger.

"Kid, I'm not trying to say you're worse than me and besides you will be allowed to come to the cave but not on missions and when the team are on missions, you'll be training with Black Canary" Flash offered hoping his nephew would be satisfied. He wasn't.

"Forget it! I'm out of here and if I'm not going on missions then I am done being your sidekick!" Wally stormed out

"Kid, wait!"

"KF, you're feeling great. M'gann baked you some cookies." Robin said. Wally ignored his best friend and continuing storming his way to the zeta beams.

_Recognised Kid Flash B03 _and soon Wally disappeared.

"What's up with Baywatch?" Artermis asked. They all turned to the Flash who was standing with his face fallen and his spirit broken.

**A/N: So Wally quits! Sorry if the Flash and Kid Flash fight sucked. I just wanted to get rid of the prologue so we can get to the juicy stuff! Please review! **

**Are people OOC?**

**And**

**What pairings do you want? (Season 1 pairings/characters only)**

**Remember: Review, Alert and Favourite!**


	2. Planning

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and I'm changing the story a bit so it's going to be a while before Wally turns evil. I had initially planned for Wally to become a hero in this chapter then set up the base to be a villain but I' m changing it. I think you guys will like this change as it makes more sense so review!**

**Snowdevil The Awesome- **_Thanks for being the first review and calling me awesome!_

**Denny Hamato- **_I love that you have that much confidence in me, and as for the pairings… BirdFlash friendship is on my list but as a romantic pairing… sorry, it's not going to happen… _

**MusicLoverBLD- **_Thanks for reviewing and here's your update!_

**Sassbrat- **_Thanks!_

**RollingUpHigh- **_So I took your advice and changed the story around a bit so it makes much more sense! You weren't being critical, I actually loved your review as I changed the story and I'm pretty sure other people will agree with you! Hopefully, you'll like this change._

**Nyx811- **_Thanks!_

**Konohaflameninja- **_Barry explains all in this chapter and here's the next chapter! Keep reading and reviewing._

_At an undisclosed location_

"Why can't we just simply starro-tech the Justice League?" L-7 asked

"If we do, there little sidekicks will knock them right out of it!" L-2 replied

"This is why we're going to break the Justice League _emotionally_" L-6 said

"So, we're going to kidnap one of their sidekicks and starro-tech them instead!" L-2 said

"But kidnapping seems so _cliché _and besides whom are we going to kidnap?" L-7 asked

"Let's look at the team shall we?" L-4 said

"What about Superboy? He is strong and easily angered which makes him easily influenced" L-2 suggested

"No, the boy is _too _angered" L-3 said

"What about the Martian girl? P'simon said that she has a strong telepathical mind which could be useful." L-1 asked

"No, P'simon also said that her mind is too strong so she could easily hurt us in the process" L-4 responded

"What about the Atlantean?" L-1 asked

"He is strong minded and will be much harder to kidnap" L3 replied

"What about the archer girl?" L-2 asked

"Nope, Cheshire already said that the Archer Girl is of limits." L-1 countered

"What about Archer boy, then?" L-7 asked

"Cheshire said the exact same thing with the Archer boy" L-4 said

"What is up with Cheshire and the Archers?" L-7 asked

"Since when do we take orders from Cheshire?" L-2 asked

"We don't. However, we don't want to lose any of our allies" L-3 replied

"What about the boy wonder? He'll be perfect, Batman will be upset and search for the boy making the Justice League have no leadership and fall!" L-7 said

"No, he is too well trained. He faces the Joker every other day and gets kidnaped _and _tortured by him making it difficult to corner him! He is a bat after all…" L-2 said

"Ok, fine what about the newbie?" L-6 asked

"She is a _newbie _after all so I doubt she'll have anything we can use." L-3 responded

"Ok, what about magician girl" L-4 suggested

"She is good but young but has connections with Dr Fate, who almost took L-7 out last time so no" L-1 said

"Ok so we've got, too angered, too strong minded, too tough, too off-limits, too well trained, too new and too powerful! You're not leaving a lot of options!" L-7 said while huffing

"There is however one option left, Kid Flash!" L-3 said proudly

"Flash boy, seriously? I would take archer girl instead of him, any day!" L-7 said complaining

"He may not seem ideal, but the missions he is present at seem to make him the goofy one of the group and also gullible" L-3 suggested

"He is the sidekick of the Flash, the _Flash! _I doubt him being upset would 'crumble' the Justice League!" L-7 said

"Yes, but from my observations from the press conferences the Justice League holds, they have mentioned that the Flash keeps them together. He makes the Justice League less serious and not have them fighting every two seconds" L-3 said

"So, if he's emotionally torn apart, the Justice League will keep fighting and not prepared to work together and then L-1 will strike!" L-2 said

"It's perfect and I may give you a starting point…" L-7 jeered

"Perfect and soon the World will see the Light!" L-1 said

-LINE BREAK-

"Barry, I didn't expect to see you here!" Rudy, Wally father said surprised

"Yeah, hi Rudy, is Wally home?" Barry asked

"Um, yeah, he's in his room" Rudy said, obviously confused by his arrival

"Thanks, I'll just go now" and with that Barry sped off.

In Wally's room

"Hey, kid, mind if I come in?" Barry asked.

"Look if you're trying to convince me to become your sidekick again, you're just wasting your time!" Wally said angrily.

"Look, I'm not here to convince anything to you. I just want you to hear me out, okay?" Barry said

"Fine but make it quick" Wally said dully

"Look kid, you're my protégé, it's my responsibility to make sure you don't get hurt when you're not with the Team. I just thought that extra training with Canary might help" Barry said

"Why did you cut me from the team?" Wally asked quietly

"I thought maybe I was doing something wrong" Barry said quietly while sitting next to Wally

"He's _Captain Cold! _We face him every two days! I always get something frozen by him and you never cut me from the Team or given me extra training." Wally said with anger rising from his voice

"Yes, but it's always a leg or a hand that gets frozen not your _entire _body!" Barry said

"So, you thawed me out! It still didn't make sense for you to cut me from The Team!" Wally said while huffing angrily

"Stop saying I 'cut you from The Team'! I didn't, I just gave you some time off and once that time was up, you could go back on missions like always" Barry said calmly. Wally cooled down.

"Okay, I understand and I will never stop being your sidekick!" Wally said happily.

"Good because I don't want you to!" Barry replied

"So we're cool?" Wally asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we were always cool! Hey do you want to go to a restaurant tomorrow or something?" Barry asked

"Yeah, I was thinking, maybe Sushi?" Wally said

"Sure, we'll get some sushi, meet me at Mt Justice at 1 o clock tomorrow" Barry said

"Where are we going?" Wally asked

"You'll find out tomorrow and bring your costume." Barry replied

"Ok, bye Uncle Barry!" Wally said happily

"Bye kid!" Barry responded

_Yes, life is great again! _Barry thought.

If only he knew how quickly it would crumble…

**A/N: Okay! Chapter 2 done! So we have the Light interfering now! What's going to happen to Wally now? Wally won't probably go solo till chapter 10 and evil in Chapter 15 and the story will finish between Chapters 23-33 but those are all rough estimates. I may have Wally going evil later or maybe earlier… I don't know!**

**Remember: Review, Alert and Favourite!**


	3. Where's Wally?

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with Chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites. Just a quick note: I don't mind constructive criticism but there is a line between constructive criticisms and flames so keep that in mind.**

**crimson11116- **_You'll soon find out._

**Red Lightning Bolt- **_I've already replied to you so I won't bother again._

**Snowdevil The Awesome- **_*Throws Confetti in the air and cries tears of joy*_

**Kyer- **_I've already replied to you so I won't bother again._

_Recognised Flash 04_

"Hey, have you guys seen Wally" Flash asked

"We were hoping to ask you since he left pretty angry the other day" Robin said

"He sort of quit being my sidekick but then we made up!" Flash added quickly

"That's great; we seriously don't want to lose Wally!" M'gann happily said

"Even if he messes up every time, Kid Idiot is still a good team mate" Artemis said

"Wait did you just compliment Wally?!" Robin asked gleefully

"Shut Up!" Artemis said while blushing. Flash just laughed at the two teens. _Yup, these guys are great friends to Wally. _

"I take everything's patched up between you and Wally?" Black Canary asked

"Yup"

"What are you doing here? No-one from the Justice League apart from Batman, Black Canary and Red Tornado come to the cave" Superboy said

"Well, me and Wally are having lunch-Sushi" Flash said

"In your costumes?" Artemis asked

"Hey, when two superheroes walk in a restaurant, you pretty much get everything off at half price." Flash said

"Isn't that using your status to your advantage?" Aqualad asked

"Besides, what would Batman say?" Robin asked

"No it's not and are you seriously going to tell Batman?" Flash asked a bit scared because of Robin

"No, but he'll figure it out, he's the World's Greatest Detective." Robin said. Flash just shrugged.

"I'll deal with Batman later but we should enjoy the present while we can"

"So Where's Wally?"

"We don't know." Superboy said

"Ok, there's still another half hour so I'll just wait" Flash said. Inside he was worried for his nephew

-LINE BREAK-

_Oh man! I am so late! Mom is going to kill me and I'm supposed to meet with Uncle Barry for lunch. Unfortunately, Mirror Master decided to rob a bank today and had to fight him for 25 minutes which left 5 minutes to get the milk for mom and give it to her and zeta beam to the cave. I may just make it even with my top speed. _Wally thought.

Soon Klarion and his cat, Teekl came through a fiery red portal.

"What do you want?" Wally asked, annoyed that he had to fight _another _super villain. "I've got places to be, I'm not a super hero 24/7, you know!"

"Well, if you can't protect the citizens of Central City all the time, how are you going to fight me if I come on your doorstep at three o clock in the morning?" Klarion asked. Wally opened his mouth to say something but Klarion intervened.

"Is the Flash going to do it? I've seen him fight at 3 'o' clock in the morning _without _your help. You know, you're just a lost puppy following the Flash" Klarion smiled evilly.

"I'm not a lost puppy, I'm his _partner." _Wally said through his gritted teeth. Klarion smiled, his plan was working.

"Partner? Oh puh-lease! Calling you his _sidekick _would be something else but his _partner. _Not in a million years!" Klarion said teasingly. Wally was mad but at the same time he was thinking _What if I was just a lost puppy to flash? Is that why he cut me from the Team yesterday? No, stop it Wally; Klarion is stupid idiot who has no life and his just trying to spin your head around. Maybe he's right though? SNAP OUT OF IT!_

"I've brought a friend of mine" Klarion said snapping out of his thoughts. _Oh great! (Insert sarcasm here!)_Wally thought. Soon P'simon became visible. _Was he listening to the conversation the whole time? _

"Become Unconscious" P'simon said. Soon Wally's eye lids were becoming heavier and the last thing he saw were Klarion and P'simon smiling faces.

-LINE BREAK-

Flash was pacing and vibrating with fear and worry for his young nephew.

"Flash, please stop vibrating. Half, your legs are through the floor" Black Canary said. Flash looked down and saw that Black Canary was right.

"Oh, no wonder I was getting slower." Flash half-joked.

"Flash, we're all worried for Kid Flash but pacing around quietly and not telling us anything will not help." Aqualad stated calmly.

"Ok, I told you before. I was supposed to meet Wally here 1 and half hours ago for lunch and he hasn't turned up!" Flash stated angrily. Black Canary war surprised Flash was normally the nice, calm guy who cracked a few jokes or two in a serious situation and didn't get a mouthful from Batman.

"Flash, Kid Flash will be fine." Black Canary confronted Flash but she could tell that it wasn't working.

"How do you know, Canary?!" Flash asked angrily. The Team and Black Canary were silenced by Flash's angry voice. Flash quickly realised what he did and started to look sad.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little worried for Wally. I'm going to tell Batman and go to the Watchtower but please tell me if Wally comes or if you have any news about him." Flash said calmly and quietly

"Of course, you'll be the first to know." M'gann replied. Flash walked to the zeta-beam.

_Recognised Flash 04_

_On the Watchtower_

Being a Green Lantern had many perks. You got to meet aliens, fight inter galactic villains, save the universe and join the Justice League and make a friend or two on the League. That's what it was like for Hal Jordan. From the day Batman announced that they were the founding members of a superhero group called the Justice League of America, Hal Jordan became best friends with Barry Allen aka The Flash. The two went on a few adventures together without the Justice League and hung out outside the League. The two were best friends, either as Flash and Green Lantern or Hal Jordan and Barry Allen. So when the zeta beam called out that The Flash and his face was fallen, you could tell something was wrong.

"Hey Barry, is everything alright?" Hal asked, concerned.

"Yeah, everything is just fine" Barry replied gloomily. Barry proceeded to walk away but Hal stopped him.

"No, nothing is fine. So can you please tell me?" Hal asked

"For the last time, everything is fine." Barry replied

"No, it's not. Now. Tell. Me." Hal ordered while giving a glare that could have rivalled the 'Bat-glare'.

"Ok, fine. I haven't seen Wally since yesterday and I was supposed to meet him at Mt Justice 1 hour and 40 minutes ago and he hasn't turned up and I'm calling Batman to help look for him." Barry said. Hal was silent.

_This is Cat Grant reporting with the latest news. Mirror Master attacked Central City just a day after Captain Cold did. Luckily, Kid Flash intervened and saved the day! Central City is officially a safer place once again! _

"See, Wally is fine!" Hal said

"Yes but look at the timestamp, the battle happened between 12: 30 to 12:55! It's now 2:40 and there's no sign of Wally!" Barry exclaimed

"Ok, calm down! We'll go tell Batman! He's standing right over there!" Hal explained. Barry calmed down.

"Hey, Bruce! I need to tell you something! Wally's is-"Barry was about to continue but Batman cut him off.

"I know I heard everything" Batman said with his voice cold and emotionless as ever. Hal and Barry just looked at each other and shrugged. Batman continued

"I have something but I don't think you'll like it…"

**A/N: So I left it on a cliff-hanger! Aren't I the best! Please review. If you are going to flame me or something, PM me. Don't ruin my story's reviews! **

**Remember: Review, Alert and Favourite!**


	4. Operation: Rescue Wally!

**A/N: I'm back! I would like to say one thing. I'm disappointed! For chapter 1, I had 8 reviews, Chapter 2 had 4 reviews and now Chapter 3 had two reviews! Don't you people like this story? Tell me any changes I could do.**

**STA: **_*Screams and cries tears of joy*_

**Three-cats-meow: **_Is Deathstroke a Season 2 character? I haven't seen Season 2 so I can't judge but I'll see what I can do._

"Hello, Flash! You may not have met me but name is P'simon." P'simon said. Flash stood with his mouth wide open.

"Who is that guy?" Barry asked

"He's a villain that The Team has faced twice and is amazing at telepathy" Batman stated

"You must be wondering where your precious sidekick is? He's right here with me. I don't want any ransom just a battle between me and the Junior Justice League. If I win, I get to keep him and if they win I won't kidnap him ever again. Only the Junior Justice League. Ask them to come to the Old Abandon Warehouse at the edge of Central City, Number 5." P'simon said and with that the screen closed. Batman eyes' narrowed to two white lines.

"I will inform the Team and will send them to Central City." Batman said

"So, you're not going to send any back up?" Hal asked

"I'll send you, Barry, John and Katar over there as back up but you will only emerge if the Team fails. **(A/N: The people I've mentioned are the Green Lanterns, Flash and Hawkman). **With that, Batman covered his body with his cape and walked over to the zeta-beam.

_Recognised Batman 02_

Flash and Green Lantern just stared at the zeta-beam.

_Team report to mission room for a mission briefing._

The entire Team minus Wally went to their respected rooms to get changed. Conner went straight to the mission room as he had no uniform to change into. Megan just morphed into her cloths. 5 minutes later Zatanna, Rocket, Aqualad and Artemis were in their uniforms and in the mission room.

"Where's Kid Flash?" Aqualad asked.

"This is exactly why you're here. The League received a video feed of P'simon admitting he had Kid Flash and wanted you to come get him. If you win against a fight with him, we get Kid Flash back but if you lose, Kid Flash is gone forever to. The success of this mission is very important. This is the life of your team mate. Robin, I am sending you the co-ordinates right now." Batman said

"Got it Batman co-ordinates locked" Robin said while typing into his wrist computer.

"Wait a minute" Artemis said. The entire Team spun around to look at her.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Artemis asked.

"Kid Flash has been missing for 2 hours. I will be sending some members of the Justice League as back-up should you fail but they will only be there if you fail and P'simon isn't to know that some members of the Justice League are present. Understood?" Batman said.

The entire Team nodded and ran off to the Bio-Ship.

_I'll be setting up the Mind Link now Can everyone here me?_ M'gann said.

_Yes. _

_*Grunt* _

_I'm connected, Ms M._

_Yup._

_I'm good._

_Connected to, Miss Martian._

_Great! ETA 15 minutes_

"I hope you're safe KF" Robin whispered quietly while the Bio-Ship hovered over Central City

_Meanwhile at the Warehouse_

"I'll take it you can handle the Junior Justice League?" Klarion asked

"Easily though I may have to keep the plan in mind." P'simon answered

"Great! Come on Teekl!" Klarion called and soon he and his cat were gone.

"P'simon says regain conscious slowly". Soon, Wally's eyelids were opening slowly.

"Ah, I see that you're awake" P'simon said.

"Wait, where am I? Where's The Flash, Batman, The Team?" Kid Flash said frantically. P'simon laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your friends will be here but whether, they take you back is yet to be seen!" Kid Flash eyes widened to see his surroundings. He was in a big barren room with brown, wooden walls, sky light window and a concrete floor. He was chained to a wooden support beam and a few boxes were stacked to the left of the room. Soon some rattling was heard.

"Ah, I see that you're friends have arrived!" P'simon said smiling. "So, the Justice League did what I asked them to do."

"Where's Kid Flash?" Robin asked narrowing his eyes.

"He's right there" Superboy ran to Kid flash but was stopped and hurled back. Miss Martian gasped.

"Not so fast! The deal was that if you can beat me in battle, he's all yours and I won't kidnap him again but if I win, I get to keep him." P'simon said. Soon Artemis started shooting arrows but P'simon used his telepathy to turn them back to Artemis but she dodged them. Robin through some of his birdarangs but P'simon dodged them. Superboy ran to punch P'simon but was hurled in the air violently and hurled down again. Rocket attempted to trap him in a purple bubble but P'simon entered her mind and ruined her concentration and hurled her back like Superboy.

"Come on, give me a challenge!" P'simon taunted.

"part nomis'P ni a elbbub!" Zatanna chanted. Soon P'simon was in a bubble and Miss Martian eyes turned green. Soon the two were in the telepathic battle arena.

"Hello again Martian, or should I say _'White Martian'." _P'simon chuckled. Miss Martian grew angry.

"Leave Kid Flash alone!" Miss Martian said

"I've told you before; you have to beat me if you want him." P'simon said

"I'm going to beat you!" Miss Martian said while glaring at him. Miss Martian attempted to beat him but P'simon beat her first and soon entered her mind.

"_Conner, Is that you?" M'gann asked quietly._

"_I can't even look at you!" Conner said angrily. M'gann began to cry._

"_I can't believe I wasted all my time on someone like you!" _

"_You shouldn't live like us!" _

"_No!" M'gann started to cry after hearing all her friends talk about her in disgust._

"_Ah, so all your team mates hate you!" P'simon began laughing. _Soon M'gann eyes flashed anger.

"NO! All my friends do like me and they will stay the same. They are not shallow like you!" Miss Martian said angrily. She went into P'simon mind and sent it into overload.

"NO!" P'simon screamed. Soon he disappeared out of the telepathic battle arena. Soon Miss Martian came back to the warehouse with a tired looking P'simon.

"I guess you win this round." P'simon said and clicked his fingers to release Kid Flash of his chains.

"KF! You're okay!" Robin said happily. Kid Flash chuckled nervously.

"I will report to Batman and Flash to tell them about the success!" Aqualad said and was off to radio Batman.

"I'll go prep the Bio-Ship." Miss Martian said.

_In the Bio-Ship_

"Thanks for saving me guys, I really appreciate it!" Kid Flash said weekly.

"You're a team mate KF! We'd do anything for you!" Robin said happily

"Thanks Rob" Wally said

"Artemis complemented you, by the way" Robin blurted out smiling. Artemis turned red

"Shut up Robin!" Artemis said

"I see! So my charm has rubbed off on you!" Kid Flash said flirtatiously

"Shut up, Kid Mouth!" Artemis said angrily. Robin chuckled

"It's great to have you back Wally" Miss Martian said

"It's great to be back" Wally said, looking out the window to see Mt Justice in the distance.

_At Mt Justice _

Flash eagerly waited for his nephew to arrive and Batman was typing on the computer.

"Flash!" Kid Flash shouted happily

"Kid!" Flash ran to hug his nephew.

"How are you? Are you hurt?" Flash said quickly while inspecting his nephew.

"I'm fine, flash though I could get some food." Kid Flash said

"Well, it is only 3:30 so we can still get some food." Flash said

"Race you there!"

"You are so on!"

_Recognised Flash 04 Kid Flash B03_

_At an Sushi restaurant _

"I can't believe we're getting this all at half price!" Wally said

"Yeah it's one of the major perks of being a super hero though we do have to sign 300 cups and plates" Flash said while sulking.

"Hey, if it's food, I'll do anything" Kid Flash said while stuffing his mouth full of sushi.

"Kid, listen, How did you get kidnapped?" Flash asked

"I was running then I suddenly blacked out" Wally said with half a bowl of sushi in his mouth "the good thing is that I'm back"

"I am happy that you're back but always remember to-." Flash ordered

"Yeah, Yeah, Can we just please just concentrate on eating?" Kid Flash whined. Flash sighed.

"Ok, I'm just glad you're back"

"Yeah, me too!"

Somewhere inside of Flash, he knew that something was still wrong

_At an Unknown Location_

"Where's the boy?" L-3 asked

"He got away… as planned" P'simon smiled

"Good, now we can start the rest of phase 2" L-2 said

"Soon, the Light will come out of the shadows" L-1 said

**A/N: Yay! I made Wally come back! Review, nice things please. Constructive Criticism welcomed but don't turn them into flames. I apologise in advance if I take your constructive criticism as flame.**

**Remember: Review, Alert and Favourite! **


	5. Kidnapping: Aftermath

**A/N: I'm back with Chapter 5! Thanks for sticking with me and I love the rise in reviews! Can we keep this up?**

**Yuu101cutie- **_Thanks for the amazingly positive review! All shall be revealed but I can't make Wally go away quickly! The Cheshire scene was one of my faves and I'm glad you found it funny! Keep Reading!_

**Guest- **_Thank you for reading and loving my story_

**Lack-4-a-better-name- **_Here's the update!_

**Breezygirl207- **_The scene was supposed to be rushed and if you keep reading, you'll find out why! I want reviews because I want advice about my stories! If I cared so much about them I would have given up being a fanfic writer 3 months ago! Thanks for liking the last chapter!_

**Snowdevil The Awesome- **_I am running out of nice things to say to you…_

_At an unknown location_

"How is the plan now?" L-3 asked

"The boy escaped but we will strike again!" L-4 said

"How is the new technology getting along now?" L-2 asked

"It is great; I've finished putting my touches on it along with P'simon." L-7 said

"Is there anything you would like to add to the technology, L-3?" L-1 asked

"Yes, a few things actually, they'll be things that the boy can't resist on not taking" L-3 boasted

"Perfect" L-6 said

_At Wally's house_

"Hey kid, can I say something?" Barry asked

"Sure go right ahead" Wally said not looking up from his science text book

"Kid, you've been kidnapped and been frozen all over by Captain Cold, so I think that you _really _need those training sessions with Canary." Wally head perked up but Barry, seeing the boy's reaction continued quickly "But I won't _take_ you off the team because you really need this team and this team needs you" Barry said.

"So I am not off the Team but I have to take extra training sessions with Canary but I still go on missions?" Wally asked

"Yes, but it will take some of your free time away, though" Barry said. Wally was silent for a while before saying.

"I'll take it as long as you keep your word on me staying on the team" Wally said

"You keep your word on training with Canary" Barry said. Wally thought about it for a while, and then said:

"Deal"

_At Mt Justice_

_Recognised Kid Flash B03_

"Kid Flash, I see that you are alive and well" Aqualad commented

"Yeah, Aqualad, I'm fine, a few bruises but they'll heal" Kid Flash said

"Welcome Back, Baywatch!" Artemis said bitterly but you could tell that she was actually glad to have Kid Flash back.

"Aw! Arty, I missed you to!" Kid Flash said sarcastically.

"Now, where's Black Canary? I need some extra training sessions" Kid Flash asked

"Wait, you're not leaving us like last time, are you?" Robin asked worriedly

"Don't worry Rob, I'm staying but I made a deal with Flash that if I do some extra training sessions with Canary, I get to stay on the team and do missions like always" Kid Flash said. Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll go get Canary, then" Zatanna said. Kid Flash nodded and Zatanna went off. A few minutes later Zatanna emerged with Black Canary in tow. Kid Flash opened his mouth to explain but Black Canary stopped him.

"I know why you're here, Flash called me 15 minutes ago to explain but I'm glad you won't walk of like last time." Black Canary said

"Yeah, there may have been a slight over reaction on my part but we patched up" Kid Flash stated.

"Great, so would you like to start now or would you like to chat with your team mates for 20 minutes since you had been kidnapped yesterday" Black Canary said

"I'll start now, please. That way I get a longer break when we're finished" Kid Flash said. Black Canary nodded and the rest of the Team went off in the lounge.

_At Mt Justice's Lounge._

The Team piled into the living room. They were silent but soon Robin spoke up.

"I don't get it, KF gets kidnapped and the next day, he acts like nothing has happened!" Robin said

"Maybe, _nothing_ did happen to him which is why he's so relaxed" M'gann offered

"Still being kidnapped is frightening experience" Zatanna added

"As far as I know, Kid Flash as never been kidnapped" Rocket backed up

"I mean for me, I get kidnapped from various Gotham villains but I'm used to it but Kid Flash isn't and he's acting like yesterday never existed." Robin said

"We found him being chained to a wooden support beam with no blood and he was conscious maybe a little tired so _nothing_ happened to him" Conner said

"Maybe we are being a bit paranoid, if Kid Flash isn't worried, then why should we be?" M'gann asked

"I agree with M'gann but we should still keep a look out for Kid Flash; after all he is our team mate" Aqualad said. Robin just agreed silently.

_At the Battle Arena_

Black Canary and Kid Flash were in a heated sparing match with Kid Flash dodging Black Canary's punches and kicks successfully though he did managed to get hit a few times. On the bright side, he managed to punch Black Canary 3 times before Black Canary gave a kick to his legs and tripped him over.

_Fail: Kid Flash_

Black Canary offered her hand to Kid Flash and he took it. Black Canary stopped the stop watch on her wrist and smiled.

"5 minutes and 47 seconds, not bad at all!" Black Canary said happily.

"Thanks, I wish Flash was here so he could see me right now!" Kid Flash said.

"Why don't you take 10, go talk to your team mates while I go talk to the Flash and see if he can come here and watch you train" Black Canary offered. Kid Flash instantly smiled.

"You can do that? Thanks you Canary!" Kid Flash said. Black Canary smiled and went to call the Flash while Wally ran to the Lounge.

_At Mt Justice's Lounge._

"It smells good. What are you making hot stuff?" Kid Flash asked M'gann flirtatiously. This earned him a grunt from Conner. M'gann ignored his comment.

"Grow up, Wally!" Artemis said while smacking the back of his head

"There blueberry cookies" M'gann said while putting the tray in the oven. Robin stood up from the sofa where he was talking to Zatanna.

"Hey, KF, I'd been meaning to ask you, why aren't you worried that you were kidnapped?" Robin asked.

"Nothing happened Rob, I blacked out then when I woke up I found P'simon standing 4 metres away from me then you guys came in and saved me" Kid Flash said smoothly without any emotion.

"Aren't you a bit concerned over what happened? I mean you never gotten kidnapped before." Zatanna said.

"Look, you guys are worrying over nothing, so stop worrying about me!" Kid Flash said. His team mates were silent till Conner spoke up

"I smell something burning" Conner said. M'gann gasped.

"My cookies!"

Wally thought _No, I won't tell them about Klarion then they'll get worried for nothing and Uncle Barry will take me off the team and besides it will never happen again! _

_Meanwhile, at the Battle Arena_

"_Hello"_

"_Flash here" _

"_Hello Flash, it's me Black Canary"_

"_Oh, hey Canary, do I need to come to the Watchtower?"_

"_No, in fact I was hoping you could come to Mt Justice?"_

"_Why? Is Wally okay?"_

"_Yes, Wally is perfectly fine, his trainings been improving and he was hoping that you would come and watch him"_

"_Yes, of course, I would do anything for Wally's happiness; I have got to stop a museum heist so I'll be there as soon as I can"_

"_Thanks Flash"_

"_You're welcome, Flash out"_

Soon Wally came into the battle arena.

"I've contacted Flash, he'll be here as soon as he can, so for the time being, do you want to practise some more?" Black Canary asked. Kid Flash nodded and soon the two were in a sparring match.

_Recognised Flash 04_

"7 minutes and 23 seconds, Kid Flash, you're improving!" Black Canary said. Kid Flash got up and smiled.

"Flash, you're here!" Kid Flash said

"Yeah, I wanted to see you train after Black Canary contacted me" Flash responded.

"Great, Black Canary says I'm improving!" Kid Flash said

"Yea, I heard when I was coming from the zeta-beam and it's great to know kid!" Flash said while ruffling Wally's hair.

"So, do you want to watch?" Black Canary asked. Flash nodded and soon Kid Flash and Black Canary were sparring again. After 8 minutes, Kid Flash lost but Flash was clapping.

"Kid, it was a good match!" Flash said.

"Next time, if someone aims for your face, dodge and back flip a kick into them!" Black Canary advised.

"You should listen to her or I may have to take you off my side!" Flash joked and Black Canary laughed. Unfortunately, Kid Flash didn't think it was so funny.

"_I may have to take you off my side". _Wally repeated in his head.

"_You're just a lost puppy following the Flash"_

"_Calling you his sidekick would be something else but his partner, not in a million years!" _Wally repeated those phrases in his head, maybe Klarion was right, and maybe _he _was just a lost puppy following the Flash…

**A/N: Chapter 5 completed. I am looking for a beta reader so if you like this story, please PM me. Keep reviewing. **

**Remember: Review, Alert and Favourite!**


	6. Kidnapped Again!

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with Chapter 6! Please review and tell me what you think! The reviews have dropped again! Only 3 reviews and 1 PM! Come on guys, you're better than this! I will finish this story, though…**

**Lack-4-a-better-name- **_This is just the beginning… The thing that Wally won't be able to resist won't come until chapter 13 so it is a long while but don't lose interest! _

**Breezygirl207- **_What was your favourite moment from the last chapter? Here's the update!_

**Snowdevil The Awesome- **_Still have nothing nice to say to you…_

_At an unknown location_

"It's time we executed phase 2 of the plan" L-1 announced

"Of course but who will we send in this time?" L-2 asked

"What about Sportsmaster and Cheshire?" L-4 asked

"No, we need someone with a more… personal argument with the Flash" L-3 said

"Hold on a second, I thought we were taking Kid Flash, since when did we turn to Flash?" L-7 asked.

"We didn't, however we need someone with a bit more rivalry with Flash since P'simon was unknown to him" L-6 said

"So, who are we picking?" L-7 asked

"I'm sure we can leave that to you, L-7" L-2 said

"Goody!"L-7 said evilly

_At Mt Justice_

"Hey guys, what's up?" Wally asked

"Nothing really, Conner's watching static, M'gann is baking cookies with me, Artemis is talking to Zatanna and so are Kaldur and Robin" Rocket replied.

"Thanks Rocket" Wally said

"Call me Raquel, it's what my friends call me" Raquel said.

Soon Wally sat down at a distant place at the sofa and began to think about the training session the day before.

"_I may have to take you off my side"._

"_Partner? Oh puh-lease! Calling you his sidekick would be something else but his partner. Not in a million years!"_

"_You know, you're just a lost puppy following the Flash"_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Wally screamed. The Team turned their heads in Wally's direction and were silent.

"Wally, are you okay?" Robin asked concerned for his friend

"Yeah, I am; just pretend that didn't happen, I'm going for a walk." Wally said tiredly. Wally got and left his stunned team mates.

"I told you, being kidnapped is frightening experience" Zatanna said

"Yes, but he screamed get out of my head" Robin said

"Which means they must have did or said something that is annoying Wally" Kaldur stated

"But what exactly?" Robin wondered.

"I heard screaming, is everyone alright?" Black Canary asked

"Yes but the person screaming was Wally and he just walked out on us" M'gann explained.

"2 days after being kidnapped, interesting?" Black Canary wondered. The Team looked at each other.

"I'm going up to the Watchtower to tell Flash what's happening and maybe the other leaguers and if you guys need anything, Red Tornado will be here. Training is cancelled for today" Black Canary and soon walked off. The Team could only here the distant voice of the computer announcing her departure.

_At the Watchtower_

_Recognised Black Canary 13_

"Oh hey Canary, why aren't you with the Team?" Green Arrow asked

"There still at Mt Justice with Red Tornado but I want to know, where is Flash?" Black Canary asked

"Oh, Hal and Barry went to get some ice cream in their civvies though they should be back soon" Green Arrow said

"Good"

_Recognised Flash 04 Green Lantern 05_

"The caramel fudge was terrible!"

"Not as bad as the chocolate brownie!"

Oh yeah, that was _horrible_!"

"Barry, I need to talk to you" Black Canary said. Green Lantern looked at Green Arrow who just shrugged

"Ok". Soon they went to an unoccupied area of the Watchtower.

"Barry, it's about Wally, I'm worried" Black Canary said. Flash sighed

"Is everything alright Dinah? You don't usually come to the Watchtower to talk about the kids unless it's a dire emergency." Flash said worriedly.

"It is a dire emergency. I heard screaming in the Lounge room so I went to check up on them. When I got there, I found out that Wally was the one who screamed but he wasn't there and then M'gann told me that he walked out a few seconds ago." Black Canary said

"What?! I hope he's alright!" Flash screamed

"He will be, just let me inform Bruce of the situation and if he thinks that the Team should go look for him, he will" Black Canary reassured. Flash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, just does it soon" Black Canary nodded and soon went off to find Batman.

_I hope you're okay Wally wherever you are…_

_In Central City_

"_I may have to take you off my side"._

"_Partner? Oh puh-lease! Calling you his sidekick would be something else but his partner. Not in a million years!"_

"_You know, you're just a lost puppy following the Flash"_

"_I may have to take you off my side"._

"_I may have to take you off my side"._

"_I may have to take you off my side"._

"_You know, you're just a lost puppy following the Flash"_

Kid Flash screamed and ran in anger till he was out of breath and on the edge of Central City.

"Did the Flash kick you out?" An unknown voice said. Kid Flash instantly recognised it and perked up.

"What do you want?" Kid Flash asked angrily.

"Nothing, just wanted to check up on you" Klarion said

"Since when did you turn nice?" Kid Flash asked

"I can be nice when I want to, it's just that your little team mates annoy me so much!" Klarion said. Kid Flash had no words. "I bought another friend, this time; he's got a little more personal vendetta against the Flash". Soon, in puff of grey smoke; Abra Kadabra appeared. Kid Flash face palmed himself.

"Why do you always bring trouble?" Kid Flash asked.

"Um, hello, Lord of Chaos here!" Klarion said while motioning to himself. Kid Flash got in a fighting stance.

_Remember What Canary taught you_

"Hello Kid Flash, I'm sure you remember me, you know Tower of Fate, Kent Nelson, and Helmet of Fate" Abra Kadabra said. Kid Flash leaped up and gave a punch to Abra's face. It caught him off guard.

_Sweet _Kid Flash thought. Soon Abra Kadabra got up and attempted to punch him back but Kid Flash dodged and kicked him.

"The fight's getting good! The Popcorn's ready!" Klarion said. Soon a long sparring fight had begun. After 10 minutes, the fight was still good and neither looked like they wanted to give up.

"This is getting boring!" Klarion announced. "What you can't get others to do, you have to do it yourself" Soon a fireball came hurling towards Kid Flash, catching him off guard and knocking himself down.

_At Mt Justice's Mission Room._

_Recognised Batman 02 Flash 04 Captain Marvel 15_

The Team looked towards the zeta-beam and waited for Batman to come to the holographic screen and explain the mission to them but what they did not expect was a worried Flash and an excited Captain Marvel to be following him.

"As I am sure, you have all noticed, Kid Flash has been missing for the last hour and has shown no signs of returning, so I want you to trace Kid Flash and bring him here" Batman ordered

"Has he been kidnapped again?" Miss Martian asked. Flash tensed up.

"We do not know. We have however tracked Kid Flash's comm link to the edge of Central City" Batman said.

"Not to worry you guys or anything but shouldn't Wally's comm link be moving or something?" Captain Marvel asked, pointing to the red light on the map of central city. Flash tensed up and Batman did his famous Bat-glare.

"Go to the location where the comm link is and look for any clues which may help in tracing Kid Flash's location." Batman said and soon the team was off. Flash ran off behind the Team but he was stopped.

"Flash, stop" Batman said

"I want to go help my nephew" Flash complained

"Yes, I know you want to help Kid Flash but barging in and not think on a cool head, can be deadly" Batman said. Flash opened his mouth but Batman continued "This is a mission which requires you to be careful and it's also requires you to be in stealth, that is what the Team is for: to do missions we, the Justice League; cannot do because of our visible nature. You will not pursue this" Flash nodded his head but still sulked down. Batman walked over to the zeta-beam.

_Recognised Batman 02_

Captain Marvel put his hand on Flash's shoulder and walked away.

_Recognised Captain Marvel 15_

Flash sighed and walked away to.

_Recognised Flash 04_

_Inside the Bio-Ship_

"Why is Wally suddenly becoming the object of all the super villains?" Zatanna asked

"I don't know but what's surprising is that none of the super villains are attacking him… just kidnapping" Miss Martian said.

"Why are they kidnapping only Kid Flash, why not the whole Team?" Aqualad asked

"Maybe, all the super villains decided to team up and take down Kid Flash, he is a Central City hero" Superboy offered.

"Yes, but then they would take Flash as well but there taking _only _Baywatch" Artemis added.

"Something just doesn't add up" Robin whispered quietly.

"We're here!" Miss Martian announced. The bio-ship landed on the edge of Central City and the Team stepped out.

"I found Wally's comm link" Superboy announced.

"That means that the kidnappers took it out" Miss Martian said

"Great, so we've got a dead end (!)" Artemis said sarcastically. Everyone sighed and groaned.

"Zatanna, can't you use the locater spell to find Wally?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I can, I mean, I've used it before" Zatanna replied.

"Then use it, girl!" Rocket said.

"Here's a holographic image of the World" Robin said.

"Etacol retnecipe fo Dik Haslf!" Zatanna chanted. Soon a beeping red light pointed to a place.

"Whoa, that's the other side of Central City!" Robin said.

"Don't worry; I can get there in 20 minutes" Miss Martian said. Robin nodded and the Team ran off to go inside the Bio-Ship.

_At the other side of Central City_

"Remember, what I've just talked to you about?" Klarion asked.

"Yes, I remember perfectly" Abra Kadabra replied.

"Don't underestimate them especially Boy Wonder and Magician Girl" Klarion warned

"Yes, you've told me, now leave otherwise there going to see you!" Abra Kadabra ordered.

"Ok, come on Teekl!" Klarion said and soon they disappeared.

"So you're Kid Flash's kidnapper!" Superboy said and he went to throw a punch. Abra Kadabra fell to the ground but quickly got up.

"So you're the Superboy" Abra Kadabra said while chuckling.

"I was hoping that the Scarlett Speedster himself would show up but it looks like he got kids to do his dirty work" Abra Kadabra continued.

"Part arba arbadak ni a elbbub!" Zatanna chanted but her spell was blocked.

"Ah, Zatanna Zatara; the backwards magician; you know, it would be much easier if you had one spell to do all your magic!" Abra Kadabra said and with that Zatanna went flying into a wall. Robin threw some Birdarangs but Abra Kadabra dodged them. Miss Martian levitated him and threw him into a wall. Aqualad attacked him with his water bearers and rendered him unconscious. They soon found an unconscious Kid Flash

"Come on, KF, don't give up on us" Robin whispered. "He's alive but barely, he looks like he hasn't eaten in 4 hours, which is huge if you guys remember his metabolism"

"Miss Martian, please go prep the bio-ship, I will contact Batman" Aqualad ordered.

_At Mt Justice_

The Team came running into the mission room with an unconscious Kid Flash. Flash gasped.

"What happened to him?" Flash asked worriedly.

"He was kidnapped by Abra Kadabra and hasn't eaten in 4 hours, he needs medical attention ASAP!" Robin exclaimed.

"I'll take him to the medical unit" Black Canary offered and took Kid Flash.

"Aqualad, mission debrief" Batman ordered.

"We found Kid Flash unconscious on the East side of Central City" Aqualad stated

"Who took him?" Flash demanded

"Abra Kadabra and he said he was hoping that you would come" Zatanna said

"Abra Kadabra! That's it! I'm going to-"Flash said while stomping his way to the zeta-beam.

"You know Abra Kadabra?" Superboy asked.

"Yes, it's like any old super hero-super villain rivalry thing. They attempt to take over the world and the super heroes stop them but he has little more hatred for Wally..." Flash replied

"Oh, so that's why he wanted to see you!" Miss Martian said

"Team, go change and go home" Batman ordered and The Team ran off.

"Two consecutive kidnappings happen to Kid Flash, one showed no bruises while the other showed bruises plus lack of food. Something's not right here" Batman said.

"What do you think is the meaning of all this?" Flash asked.

"It means we have to keep an extra close eye on Kid Flash" Batman said and walked off to the zeta-beam.

**A/N: Extra long chapter for you guys! Over 2000 words excluding the two authors notes! The next chapter will probably be a really short one; 1000 words or less but I hope this chapter makes up for it!**


	7. Emotional Hurdles

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a short chapter. It is based more on Flash and Kid Flash's feelings after Wally's kidnappings but people will make cameo appearances. This story is overprotective!Flash so if you don't like it, then this story is NOT for you. ENJOY!**

**Robinbatmanlover- **_Thanks. You are asterous for reviewing!_

**Guest- **_Updated for you!_

**Snowdevil The Awesome- **_Still have no idea what to say to you apart from YOU'RE SO NICE! *cries tears of joy*_

"Flash, Wally ready to see you now." Black Canary said. Flash walked into the infirmary.

"Hey, kid, how are you doing?" Flash asked

"Great, accelerated healing, remember!" Kid Flash joked.

"Kid, I need to talk to you" Flash said. Kid Flash tensed up.

"Wait, you're not going to take me of the Team again, are you?" Kid Flash asked uneasily.

"No, I don't want to lose you" Flash added quickly. Kid Flash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you know why you're being kidnapped?" Flash asked

"No but it will probably never happen again" Kid Flash said

"That's what you said last time and look what happened." Flash Flash was silent.

"In the second time, I put up really good fight with Abra Kadabra" Kid Flash said. Flash smiled.

"See, I told you, training sessions with Canary would help" Flash said. Kid Flash laughed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow kid, get well soon" Flash said. When he was out of earshot, Wally thought _No, I won't tell him about Klarion. If I do, then he won't think twice about cutting me from the Team and he'll put me on house arrest._

_At the Watchtower_

_Recognised Flash 04_

"Hey Green Lantern, I need to talk to you again" Flash said. Green Lantern nodded.

"I'm worried about Kid Flash." Flash said

"I thought he was healing fine, at least that's what Canary told me" Green Lantern said, looking puzzled.

"His physical state is fine, it's his emotional state I'm worried about" Flash said "IknowmaybewecangetJ'onntorunascanonWally'sbrainan dseewhat'safeectinghim." Flash said with every word speeding. Green Lantern face palmed himself.

"Ok, you are going way to fast, again." Green Lantern said annoyingly.

"Sorry, I was saying that we can get J'onn to run a scan on Wally's brain and see what's affecting him" Flash said. Green Lantern face palmed himself, again!

"That would be rude to Wally" Green Lantern said seriously.

"Why are you so serious?" Flash asked. This time Flash face-palmed himself. "I don't want to talk to Green Lantern; I want to talk to Hal Jordan". Green Lantern removed his mask.

"I still think that going into Wally's brain would be an invasion of his privacy." Hal said.

"So what should I do?" Barry asked. Hal sighed.

"Listen, I'm not good with all the touchy emotional stuff, ask Carol" Hal said, "But give the boy some space and if he opens up, great! If he doesn't, then we'll go to the brain scanning and stuff like that."

"Ok, I hope you're right" Barry said hopefully.

"We both know that I'm never right!" Hal said gleefully which earned him a playful punch on the shoulder by his best friend and they both laughed.

_At Mt Justice _

Wally was well enough to get out of the infirmary, thanks to the accelerated healing. He walked to the lounge. Wally was alone as the rest of the Team were doing a mission. Wally wanted to go but Flash insisted he stay until he was 200% better. Wally sighed as he sat on the sofa.

_Why do I feel so rejected? _Wally thought

"_You know you're just a lost puppy following the Flash" _

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Wally screamed. Wally thanked himself no-one was around, not even Black Canary as she was on the Watchtower.

_Maybe Klarion is right! Maybe I'm just a nobody… I'm just the boy that wanted to become a super hero but became a burden on his family. _Wally sighed. He was thankful when he heard the Bio-ship land. Seeing his team, would take his mind of all the negative thinking.

"Hey guys! How was the mission?" Wally asked as his teammates came in looking tired. Robin smiled tiredly.

"It was great but the Brain got away with the chemicals" Robin said.

"Why would the Brain need chemicals for?" Wally asked

"We don't know for certain, but they are defiantly planning something big. They talked about how `they will never see it coming'" Kaldur said

"So who are these they?" Wally asked.

"We actually don't know but Raquel believes it the Justice League" Zatanna said

"It could be possibility" M'gann added "The Justice League have many enemies that would love to get revenge on them".

"Well, I hope we get a clue fast because I really want to do something. Staying still is not ideal for a speedster" Wally joked. It got a small laugh from his team mates.

"So when are you coming back" Conner asked. Wally said.

"Hopefully soon! I am like sooooooooooo bored!" Wally groaned. This time, it earned him a louder laugh from his teammates.

_Recognised Flash 04_

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Flash asked

"Great, bored but great" Wally said.

"Well, since you are well enough, you can go on the next mission Batman gives" Flash said. Wally jumped up with excitement.

"Seriously?!" Wally asked.

"Yup, but promise you'll be careful" Flash warned.

"Double Promise!" Wally said happily. Flash nodded happily and headed towards the zeta-beam.

_Recognised Flash 04_

_At the Allen house._

"Hey sweetie, did you have a rough day?" Iris asked.

"As what, Barry or Flash?" Barry joked. Iris laughed and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"You know what I mean!" Iris said.

"Well as the Flash, it was an emotionally rough day." Barry said sadly. Iris' face fell.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"Well, I was fighting with my inner conscious regarding about Wally" Barry said.

"What about Wally?" Iris asked worriedly.

"I told you the other they day, about how Wally got kidnapped" Barry said. Iris nodded.

"Well, he's acting like nothing's happening" Barry said. Iris sighed.

"Well, maybe that's what he's showing on the outside" Iris suggested. Barry head perked up.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"Maybe inside, just like you, he's battling his inner conflicts on whether to tell you the whole truth or the part of what he wants you to know" Iris suggested. Barry smiled and got up to hug her.

"You know, if you weren't a news reporter then you would have been a great child physiatrist" Bary joked. Iris laughed.

"I know, so what are you going to do about Wally?" Iris asked.

"Well, Hal said I should let him open up to me" Barry said. Iris raised one of her eyebrows.

"You went to Hal for advice on something emotional?" Iris asked surprised.

"I know it seems weird but even admits he's not good with the touchy emotional stuff" Barry said.

"And how he got a woman like Carol Ferris, I will never know" Iris said "But for once, he's right"

"Maybe you and him are right, maybe I need to give Wally some time" Barry said.

"Get some sleep Barry, it's been a long day" Iris suggested. Barry sighed.

"You're right, goodnight sweetie" Barry said.

"Good night Barry"

_Wally, I hope you open up to me soon otherwise we could be in trouble we had never dreamed off. _Barry thought as he went up the stairs.

**A/N: Chapter 7 is over! Tell me what you think and whether or not anyone was too OOC or anything!**

**Remember: Review, Alert and Favourite!**


	8. Mission Gone Wrong

**A/N: Chapter 8 is here! Wahoo! Can I see some reviews please? This chapter is basically Wally's negative thinking expanding. This chapter make contain some Wally bashing but that is purely out of the Team's anger and disappointment over the mission. Please don't thrash me in my reviews; if I have something negative about Wally, it is there for a reason! Now ENJOY! I will do review response the next chapter!**

* * *

_Team, report for mission briefing _

_At the main part of the cave_

"In Bialya, Lex Luthor is holding a meeting with Queen Bee. According to the press conference he held on Saturday the 25 May 2013, he explains that he is simply meeting with her so he can expand LexCorp into Bialya but the Justice League have reasons to believe otherwise. We want you to go undercover as waiters at a dinner party he is hosting. If there is a sign of suspicious activity, do not engage, come back to Mt Justice and the league will handle the rest" Batman ordered.

"That's great but why is those people there?" Superboy asked motioning to Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Flash, Superman and Black Canary.

"These members of the League will be assisting you in your mission" Batman stated.

"I thought that the Justice League isn't allowed to operate in Bialya because they didn't sign the UN for the Justice League" Miss Martian asked.

"We may not be allowed to operate in Bialya as the Justice League but that doesn't mean we can't go there in our civilian sides" Green Arrow said.

"They will be collecting evidence about Luthor or Bee" Batman said.

"Sweet, so when are we leaving?" Kid Flash asked.

"Now and the Justice League will follow shortly, now go" Batman ordered and the Team ran off.

_Inside the Bio-Ship_

"Is it me or does anyone find it weird that the some of the members of the Justice League are accompanying us on a mission?" Zatanna asked.

"They did accompany us before when Kid Flash was kidnapped by P'simon and we had to rescue him" Robin said. Kid Flash head perked up.

"Some members of the Justice League were there to rescue me?" Wally asked.

"They were only there as back up, should we fail to rescue you" Aqualad stated.

"This time, they will be participating in the mission" Robin said. Everyone was silent.

"So Batman said that we're supposed to waiters/waitresses at Luthor's event" Artemis said hoping to break the awkward silence.

"Um yeah, we are not supposed to attack just observe" Aqualad said.

"What about Robin, I thought you weren't allowed to tell us your identity because of how paranoid Bats is" Zatanna said.

"Well, if he sent me on this mission, he must trust you enough with my secret identity!" Robin said. Kid Flash gasped.

"Batman trusts someone!" Kid Flash asked faked shocked. Everyone laughed. Miss Martian noticed that Conner wasn't laughing but instead looking unemotionally out of a window.

_Conner is everything alright _Miss Martian asked through her mind link.

_Um yeah…_

_Conner, listen, if this is about Superman coming, you can talk to me._

_This isn't about Superman, so stop worrying!_

_Conner, I…_

_M'gann I am so sorry…_

_It is okay Conner, I shouldn't have asked._

_M'gann wait! _Conner said but the mind link ended.

"Entering camouflage mode now. ETA 15 minutes" Miss Martian said, seeming that the mind conversation with Conner never happened.

_At Lex Luthor's and Queen Bee's dinner party_

"You're Richard Grayson, the freshman that's been stalking me for 9 months!" Artemis said. Robin smiled. Wally took Robin one side and said "I'm glad you've told them Dick!" Wally said

"Yup, it feels like we know everyone now, inside and out!" Dick said.

"Come on, guys we're supposed to start serving!" Zatanna said.

"So, where is the Justice League?" Conner asked.

"Batman sent me a list of all Justice League members present, so I can tell you which one is which" Dick said.

"You are so full of surprises, aren't you Dick?" Zatanna asked.

"That's just the way I am, Zee" Dick said. Zatanna blushed. Artemis shot her a look which said _we are so talking about this!_

"So there is Green Arrow AKA Oliver Queen along with Black Canary AKA Dinah Lance" Dick said.

"So Green Arrow is Oliver Queen, the famous billionaire of STAR city!" Raquel asked. Wally nodded.

"Next, we have Green Lantern AKA Hal Jordan and the guy he's talking to The Flash AKA Barry Allen" Robin explained.

"I'm so glad, Uncle Barry is here! He can finally see what my training with Canary has done for me!" Wally boasted proudly.

"Keep your voice low, Kid Idiot!" Artemis hissed.

"There is the Daily Bugle reporter Clark Kent AKA Superman along with Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. They don't have superhero identities by the way!" Robin said.

_Superman's surname is Kent! My name is Conner Kent! Maybe I should change it or Superman will thing that I did it on purpose to get close to him… _Conner thought. Conner was knocked out of his thoughts by Lex Luthor and Queen Bee arriving on stage.

"Welcome ladies and Gentleman, thank you for arriving at this happy moment in time" Lex Luthor said. Conner had to kick himself mentally a few times to stop him rolling his eyes.

"We are very proud to announce that the talks for LexCorp to join hands in Bialya are going very well. Nothing is confirmed but it is tipping to the positive side" Queen Bee. The entire audience clapped their hands.

"Now enjoy, that's what you're here for!" Lex Luthor explained. The whole audience laughed.

"Well, nothing suspicious there" Wally said

"Wait, Lex Luthor said that the talks are still underway" Zatanna said.

"According to Batman, he held the press conference on 25 June 2013. It is now 25 September. What did Lex Luthor do in those 3 months?" Robin asked.

"Maybe, he was supposed to go 3 months ago, he got busy and maybe postponed the meeting till today." Artemis said.

"No, I hacked into Lex Luthor's employee files and saw that Lex Luthor hasn't entered the LexCorp building for 3 months" Robin said.

"So, he was here in Bialya, planning something with Queen Bee?" Kaldur asked.

"It seems so but what are they planning?" Raquel asked.

"In the last mission, the Brain said `they will never see it coming'. Maybe they are planning something for the Justice League, like we theorised" Kaldur said

"Maybe something bad is going to happen to the Justice League! We have got to warn them!" Wally shouted and soon all eyes were on him.

"Great going, Kid Mouth!" Artemis said. Soon Lex Luthor came walking towards them.

"The Justice League is here and you're here to warn them?" Lex Luthor asked.

"Of course, they are! I mean with so many famous celebrities her, anyone could try anything!" M'gann said quickly

"I thought that the Justice League weren't allowed to operate here in Bialya?" Lex Luthor asked quizzically. The Team shifted around comfortably.

"Maybe I can allow it, for today" Queen Bee said. Lex Luthor noticed the silence.

"Why is everyone silent? Please continue!" Lex Luthor said.

_At the front of the stage_

"So the Justice League are here and so are there little sidekicks "Queen Bee said

"Is the red head, one of those sidekicks?" Queen Bee asked.

"Negative, though getting him on our side, could prove useful, however we are here for Kid Flash not the waiter" Lex Luthor said.

_At the main hall_

Hal and Barry were talking about something till Batman's voice hissed in his ear

_Batman to Green Lantern, abort mission_

_But Why?_

_The Team's and your identities have been compromised, leave now. I have already informed Aqualad and Clark, you inform the members of the Justice League._

"What's up?" Barry asked. Hal sighed.

"Since your nephew did his `little' outburst, we've got to leave!" Hal said

"Okay, we'll tell everyone else" Barry said

"We have to abort mission" Aqualad said after his conversation with Batman ended.

"Why though?" Wally asked. Artemis smacked him on the head.

"Can't you tell Baywatch? Since your big mouth can't keep shut, we've have got to leave!" Artemis said angrily.

"Let's not debate this now! We've got to leave before Lex or Bee get suspicious of us" Robin said. The Team slowly ran off.

_At the Mt Justice cave_

"So let me get this straight, you nearly revealed your identities as well as the Justice League's?" Batman asked.

"But he shrugged it off!" Wally said defending himself.

"That what maybe what he wants you to know. Now, the Team will not be doing any undercover mission is Bialya, whatsoever. It will be too risky." Batman said and walked over to the Zeta-beam.

_Recognised Batman 02_

"Great going, Baywatch! Now we're not allowed to do any missions in Bialya!" Artemis said.

"I normally don't play the blame game but I agree with Artemis" Zatanna said.

"I agree to. You nearly compromised the identities of the Justice League and us." Aqualad said.

"You could of gotten the Justice League arrested!" Conner screamed.

"You know, you're the worst teammate I have ever had! You ruin all of our missions!" Artemis screamed and walked over to the zeta-beam

_Recognised Artemis B07 _

"Robin, you don't agree with Artemis as well" Wally asked softly.

"I am sorry KF." Robin replied

_Recognised Robin B01_

_Recognised Aqualad B02_

_Recognised Rocket B08_

Soon there was only Zatanna, Conner and M'gann left. They shook their heads and walked of to their rooms.

"_It really is my fault!" _Kid Flash thought.

_At an unknown location_

"So, are we finished with the new technology?" L-7 asked

"Of course we are the 3 months gave us plenty of time!" L-3 said.

"Great…" L-1 said

"So who is going to give us the base for phase 3?" L-2 asked.

"I think I will deploy one of my agents…" L-4 said

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 8 finished! Please review! I spend time on these to make sure that they are up to standards for you guys!**

**Remember: Review, Alert and Favourite**


	9. Wally Gives Up

**A/N: Chapter 9! Thanks guys for reviewing!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Snowdevil The Awesome.**

**This girl is amazing and has been constantly lifting my spirits and has been reviewing and reading every chapter!**

**I haven't forgotten about the others! It's that Snowdevil has been constantly reviewing but you guys will all get shout outs!**

**Please can we see some more of them! I like to call this a filler chapter; it's basically Wally negative thinking expanding more. I know I said that in the last chapter but that was the basis for it. This is where the entire negative thinking channels out. ENJOY!**

**I PROMISE YOU GUYS REVIEW RESPONSE NEXT CHAPTER! I SWEAR!**

Wally West was upset, torn and angry. How could they have thought that he was to blame for the loss of the last mission? He was sticking up for the Justice League; thinking about their lives. He couldn't have Luthor ruin it. How do they thank him? They shout at him! Artemis called him the `worst teammate' that she had ever had! He wasn't the worst teammate that they had! Sur he was the funniest and goofiest but he wasn't the _worst _that they had! If they had a _worst teammate, _it would have been Artemis! She's so mysterious and tenses up every time that they talk about Cheshire. Anyway, he was currently running around Central City, trying to get rid of the emotion and pain he was feeling over the past few weeks.

"_You know you're just a lost puppy following the Flash"_

"_I may have to take you of my side" _

"You know what; I'm not going to bother denying it!" Kid Flash screamed. He ran and ran till he was panting. That must have said something as panting was not something speedsters do. Once he was back to normal, he started spinning circles around Central City like all his anger, guilt and regret had channelled out.

_At Mt Justice's Lounge_

"Guys, you don't think that we were too hard on Wally?" M'gann asked.

"If I know Wally; he'll be walking through the zeta-beam right now!" Dick said.

"Well, he hasn't" Conner said.

"Okay, maybe we were a _little _harsh but he almost revealed our secret identities." Raquel said.

"True: but our harshness may drive Kid Flash further away from us" Kaldur said.

"He's already close to us!" M'gann explained. Kaldur shook his head.

"For the last few days, I have been noticing that Kid Flash has been distancing himself from us." Kaldur said.

"See, I told you being kidnapping can be frightful!" Zatanna shouted.

"I agree with Zatanna." Raquel said.

"What happened in those kidnappings that KF isn't telling us?" Robin questioned.

"Well, we can rule out torture since Flash checked him like 3000 times for any bruises." Artemis said.

"Ok, so no torture, what have we got next?" Conner said.

"Emotional Abuse?" M'gann questioned. The Team turned to face her.

"Could be a possibility, but what did they say?" Robin said. The rest of the Team looked down on the floor quietly. They would find out what was wrong with Kid Flash, even if it killed them…

_At the Watchtower_

_Recognised Green Lantern 05_

"Barry, I need to talk to you" Hal said.

"What's up?" Barry asked.

"You are concerned about Wally?" Hal asked. Barry sighed.

"I don't know Hal, it's like; I don't even know who he is! I mean, I treat him like my own son and he treats me like a second father but know, I sort of feel like we're distancing ourselves from each other. It's like we're, Mentor and Protégé and that's it" Barry said.

"Trust me, I know, how you feel, well at least that's probably what Carol feels" Hal said. Barry head shot up.

"Wait, you haven't told her?" Barry asked.

"No"

"Leave her behind too many times and she won't be there when you need her" Barry warned.

"I'll solve my relationship with Carol later but for now, we're focusing on your nephew" Hal said. Barry nodded.

"Ok, so where is he now?" Hal asked.

"I don't know…" Barry said. Hal raised one of his eyebrows.

"So, you don't know where your own nephew is?" Hal asked. Barry shook his head.

"Great, just what we need!" Hal said sarcastically.

_At the edge of Central City_

Wally was continuously running around Central City, not caring that that he was soon going to pass out since he was using up all of his food plus he had 3 sandwiches before leaving so that was something. Soon Wally was beginning to see blackness and knew that he should stop. He stopped at the same place where Klarion and P'simon had first kidnapped him. How wonderful! Note the sarcasm.

"Hello again, Kid Flash" An unknown voice behind Kid Flash but Kid Flash instantly knew who it was.

"What do you want, P'simon" Kid Flash said angrily.

"Nothing really, I can't kidnap you since I made a deal with the Justice League that I wouldn't kidnap you again" P'simon said.

"So you made a deal, stick with it!" Kid Flash growled.

"I said that I couldn't kidnap you but I didn't say that I couldn't meet you" P'simon said evilly.

"Your point?" Kid Flash asked annoyingly.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to comment on how cold and rejected you must be feeling after the Flash said that he may have to take you of his back" P'simon said. Kid Flash gasped.

"How did you know?" Kid Flash asked.

"Looked inside your mind" P'simon stated. Kid Flash opened his mouth to speak but P'simon cut him off.

"Calm down, I only looked in that part. I didn't see your secret identity." P'simon said. Kid Flash tensed down a bit.

"I already screamed an hour ago that I'm not going to bother denying it" Kid Flash said.

"Do you want someone to talk to?" P'simon said. Kid Flash's eyes widened in horror. Was a super villain being _nice_!

"I can be nice at times; your little friends are just so _irritating! _You're quite different Kid Flash, you're bold and loud. You are willing to sacrifice your lives for the sake of others. Not many super villains say this so take it as a compliment." P'simon said.

"If you want someone to talk to; I'm always here." P'simon said and with that he disappeared leaving a shocked Kid Flash.

_At an unknown location_

"Are you absolutely sure that he doesn't know anything about this?" L-4 asked.

"Well, not the true meaning anyway" P'simon said.

"Perfect, let us proceed with Phase 3" L-2 said.

**A/N: Chapter 10 complete. The Hal and Barry conversation may have been a little random but I just wanted to put it there! I don't know why so please don't ask! REVIEW!**

**Remember: Review, Alert and Favourite! **


	10. New Hero

**A/N: Chapter 10 is here for you! This chapter mainly focuses on Roy/Wally friendship/brotherly stuff but they are NOT a couple. This story will have minimal romance apart from the occasional tease but NO SLASH! I have nothing against slash, I just don't write it. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Review Response**

**Snowdevil The Awesome **_(I haven't got writers block for this story but I do for my other story. If you're interested in the Avengers… PM me)_

**Someone **_(Thank you!)_

**The Llama Writer **_(Well the updates are getting longer but I WILL NOT QUIT THIS STORY!)_

* * *

**Chapter 8 Review Response**

**Sassbrat **_(That's really nice to know that you like this story!)_

**The Llama Writer **_(LOL!)_

**Lack-4-a-better-name **_(Yay! You're excited!)_

**Snowdevil The Awesome **_(I LOVE YOU TOO!)_

**FireFox Vixen **_(Well, here's the rest!)_

**RollingUpHigh **_(Thanks for pointing that out! I get so confused between the two companies! Thanks for reading!)_

**Robinbatmanlover **_(Yes! I am getting the harshness right! It's supposed to be harsh!)_

* * *

**Chapter 9 Review Response**

**Sassbrat **_(That is chapter 13 so not that far off!)_

**Snowdevil The Awesome **_(It's awesome that you love my story!)_

**Lack-4-a-better-name **_(There are way more exciting things coming up…)_

**The Llama Writer **_(Check your PM)_

**Thebestoftherest **_(That's not a bad idea…)_

* * *

Roy Harper entered his apartment and chucked his bow and arrows to one side and his mask to another. He sat on the nearest sofa and put his head in his hands. He was worried about a lot of things. He meant that being a sole hero was not as easy as he thought it would be as he walked out of the Hall of Justice. It had so many ups and downs such as he was independent and was treated as a `backup'. He also had no backup himself so whenever it got to the villains that were tricky. He had to get Green Arrow to save him and normally it would end with Oliver trying to get him back in with the Junior Justice League, which Roy always rejected. Secretly he always wanted to come back; he wanted to see how Dick was doing and how Wally was doing. He also wanted to see if the new girl archer was any better than him. Little did he know that his questions would be answered soon…?

_At Mt Justice_

_Recognised Flash 04_

_Recognised Green Lantern 05_

"Hey, have you guys' seen Wally?" Flash asked.

"We haven't seen him for a day and a half actually." M'gann said.

"Great, so he not here or at his house; we're back to square one!" Green Lantern said sarcastically.

"Wait, so you and the Justice League haven't seen Wally?" Dick asked

"Nope"

"We actually haven't told the Justice League"

"You guys do know how peeved the Justice League will be when they find out you lost your protégé?" Zatanna asked.

"I haven't lost Wally; I just can't find him!" Flash said nervously. The entire Team face-palmed themselves.

"I'll try to catch where the signal of Wally's communicator is, then see if we can get a track of his location" Dick said, typing into his holographic computer.

"Thank You!" Flash said.

"Here it is; it's the West side of Central City, right near those abandoned warehouses. We'll go with-"Dick was cut off by the computer.

_Recognised Flash 04_

"I'll go with him; just to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble" Green Lantern said.

_Recognised Green Lantern 05_

_At the edge of Central City_

"It took you long enough!" Flash said.

"Sorry, it's been a while since you outran me!" Green Lantern retorted. Flash rolled his eyes

"Whatever, look, I found Wally communicator. It looks like it was put here on purpose" Flash said

"So, has he been kidnapped again?" Green Lantern asked

"Maybe, or he's gone somewhere he doesn't want us to know…" Flash said. The two men continued looking at Wally's communicator.

_At Roy's house_

"For the last time; I didn't order any pizza!" Roy said angrily while opening the door but instead found Wally in his Kid Flash costume looking pretty tired.

"Thankfully, I don't have any pizza but I am hungry. Have you got anything to eat?" Kid Flash asked.

"Um maybe, check in the fridge" Roy said, still shocked that Kid Flash was here.

"Thanks" Kid Flash said and he sped off to the kitchen.

"So how did you find me when GA couldn't?" Roy asked. Kid Flash shrugged

"I have my ways" Kid Flash said "Anyway, I need your advice"

"Why? Shouldn't you talk to the Flash about this stuff, he's your mentor and uncle" Roy said. Kid Flash shrugged again.

"That's why I'm here" Kid Flash said.

"Then why don't you go to Dick, then?" Roy asked.

"He won't understand, you will! Now do you want to hear me out or not?" Kid Flash said angrily. Roy backed down a little. He had never seen Wally so angry?

"Ok, chill, I'll here you out" Roy said. Kid Flash cooled down.

"Sorry, I lashed out on you like that. It's just been a while since we could talk. You know, friend to friend, brother to brother, sidekick to sidekick." Wally laughed at the last part. So did Roy.

"Sidekick to Ex-sidekick" Roy corrected. Wally laughed.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting" Wally said. "Anyway, as I was saying, I need to talk to you about the Flash"

"What about him?" Roy asked. Wally looked away sadly.

"I think he doesn't want me to be his sidekick anymore" Wally said quietly but Roy heard it.

"What makes you say that? He loves you!" Roy said.

"When I was doing my training with Canary, he said that he may take me off his back, it translates to: You'll stop being my sidekick." Wally said. Roy shook his head. Did the Flash _actually _say that?

"He did not say that. He probably said it as joke." Roy said.

"Even if he did, I am second best, the back-up to everything." Wally said. Roy nodded. He knew how Wally was feeling.

"When you left the Hall Of Justice that day, Robin asked `why didn't we leave with Speedy?' and that got me thinking that "Why didn't we?"" Wally said.

"It's not too late to change." Roy said. Wally looked abruptly at him.

"You mean, go solo; like you?" Wally asked.

"I mean sure, you can hang with me for the first few months then go of on your own." Roy offered.

"I don't know, Roy, I don't know how to live on my own. I mean; you're 18 so that's okay but I'm only 16, still underage." Wally said.

"I didn't say that you have to live alone. You don't live with the Flash. Your parents don't know about your superhero career, so what's stopping you?" Roy asked. Wally sighed.

"I guess, I am not as independent and strong-headed as you, Roy. I just can't do it." Wally said.

"Wally, you're the most independent and strong-minded person, I know. You've just been letting others take control of your life. They've been telling you where to go, when to go, who to meet etc. You've got to lose all of that control. Trust me, it will be worth it." Roy said. Wally smiled slightly. Roy _did _have a point…

"Ok, I'll go solo. You can be my mentor!" Wally joked. Roy laughed. Wally face stiffened again.

"I don't think that the Flash will approve" Wally said. Roy scoffed.

"Do you think that Green Arrow is okay with this?" Roy asked. "Just don't tell him anything. Be a successful sole hero, then you can rub it in his face!"

"You really like making people look down!" Wally said.

"No, it's got to be about proud. No-one will take you seriously, if you're small and wimpy!" Roy said.

"I'll take your advice! From now on, I am no longer the sidekick to the Flash" Kid Flash said proudly.

"That's the spirit!" Roy said

"Thanks for the advice, Roy! You're the best!" Wally said. He went out of the door. Roy sat down. _Yup, it was good that he finally got to see Wally again…_

"_You've got to lose all of that control. Trust me, it will be worth it" _Those words rang through Wally's mind all night. Tomorrow, it would be a new day!

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 10 done! Please review and tell me what you think. There will be major drama coming up so please don't lose your focus from this story!**

**Remember: Review, Alert and Favourite! **


End file.
